


Venus

by Moonrose001



Series: Venus Flytrap [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Abuse, Fear Of Rape/Non-Con, He has also had enough, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Omega Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Tell me if anything else needs to be tagged, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Is Not Helping, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose001/pseuds/Moonrose001
Summary: Steve thanks God for Coulson. As creepy as the beta had seemed, SHIELD would know that Steve was an Omega if the man hadn’t stood in the way of invasive tests while he was still under after the ice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first a/b/o fic so be gentle.  
> Betaed by the wonderful EstherCloyse!

Though Bucky and Steve were known as  _ BuckyandSteve _ (Bucky as the handsome, successful facade of their friendship, and Steve more like a wondering afterthought) they never actually bonded. First of all, it took them a long time to get it together, and then to actually  _ be _ together. (Alright, it takes a long time for Steve to get it together, but he ended up being the one who made the first move, anyway, so stuff it, Barnes).

Steve had been proud. He’s a designated omega, and he felt like bonding with Bucky would make it seem like he was mating with the nearest alpha in his proximity. Steve had always hidden his gender; the neighborhood was rough and any omega walking alone was asking for it. When Bucky enlisted they decided, definitely, not to bond until the war was over and Bucky had come back. It went unsaid, that if Bucky died there was no telling what Steve would do No one would be there as Steve’s alpha, and he would be forever exposed and vulnerable. Any bond they made would be tattered, he’d be considered ”used”, and it was hard enough to find a mate as a male omega; male omegas are few and unprotected, seen as less than female omegas, and even though Bucky had quietly mentioned that his family would definitely take care of Steve if he ever became a widow, Steve didn’t think it’d be worth it.

He would rather try to follow Bucky into war. 

But they agreed to wait for after the war. Steve’s heats were irregular, so they stuck to cuddling. Steve’s pheromones were weak, so he could get away with telling people that he’s a beta.

It was necessary; Steve didn’t want to be tomorrow’s column in the newspaper: A poor omega found outside a private bar in Manhattan, cum and blood leaking out of him in streams.

So, when senator Brand decided that Steve Rogers, Captain America, should be an alpha, Steve accepted it; anything to be of use.

\----

It could almost be argued that Steve’s dumb, considering the standards among his teammates. He doesn’t know as many languages or ways in espionage as Natasha; doesn’t have as great an aim as Clint, or as good technique in hand-to-hand combat; he doesn’t have centuries of wisdom and knowledge like Thor or his fight strategies; and he’s definitely nothing like Bruce or Tony in terms of intelligence. 

But he’s been trained to be a master tactician and he knows how to keep his cool and still command exceptionally, even when everything has gone to shit. He knows how to lead and support people, and that means both on the field and in civilian life. Still, even he is surprised sometimes, that the youngest and most inexperienced member of the team is the one leading it.

And, oh boy, if they knew that an omega was leading a team like the Avengers. Tony and Bruce are alphas, which can sometimes surprise people seeing as neither of them possess the aggressive traits that are typically associated with Alphas. Clint is a beta, which has been an advantage as an sniper, seeing as his scent goes unnoticed unless you’re up close with him. Thor is neither of the sexes; he’s built and authoritative like an alpha and can impregnate like one, but he doesn’t have a knot and smells like a beta. Steve has no idea what the Hell Natasha is, and it doesn’t bother him too much that she goes unlabeled. Her demeanor is flexible, and she can seem to be whatever she wants, and she doesn’t have a smell.

Steve has no idea what the team is assuming about him, but Tony gapes as he watches Steve converse with a same-sex couple at some charity event. He smiles boyishly at the married couple – two female omegas, that’s allowed to be a thing now – and asks them if they’re enjoying their evening, recommends to them the chocolate mousse, compares them to something he got at another event, thinks out loud about the chef and within minutes they’re all chatting about the cooks of Manhattan.

“Well, well, well,” Tony smiles, lurking behind Steve, who’s standing at the refreshments table, trying to eat himself full from the hors devours on it. “I don’t know what surprises me the most, that you, an old-fashioned Alpha, can charm your way into common people’s  hearts so easily or that you don’t mind that they’re gay.”

Steve lifts a brow. “You have no idea where I grew up, do you?”

\----

After that Steve is introduced to Pepper Potts. He has met her a few times, but never as Tony’s mate and never without scent neutralizers. Therefore, Steve very belatedly realizes that Pepper is not a beta, but an alpha. He doesn’t bring it up as they all have a beer (Pepper has ginger ale), but Steve does feel closer with them and like he understands Tony a little bit more than before.

It still doesn’t kill the anxiety of being alone with two alphas though.

\-----

His heats became regular after the Vita-Ray chamber. He was on tour with a bunch of ladies, some of them alphas; shit happens. Sometimes he was desperate for it, sometimes he wasn’t, but he ended up just letting it happen anyway.

\----

Steve thanks God for Coulson. As creepy as the beta had seemed, SHIELD would know that Steve was an Omega if the man hadn’t stood in the way of invasive tests while he was still under after the ice.

\----

Figuring out how to manage his suppressant doses as a super soldier is hard. After all, he’s immune to radioactivity and the usual poisons have no effect; he plays with the doses of the suppressants as soon as he’s defrosted (apparently, his uterus needs more time to reestablish its rhythm than the rest of his organs), desperately trying to find a way to get them that isn’t through SHIELD. He can’t let SHIELD know about his designation. He doesn’t trust them, doesn’t trust the billboards, the magazines, the health catalogues, the online articles, the T-shirts, the voting posters, any of it. So he takes suppressants. A lot of them. All the time.

Omegas, and especially male omegas, aren’t safe, they’ll never be safe.

His heat never comes, but he spends a lot of time throwing up.

\----

“Let’s hit the showers,” Tony tiredly suggests, as the debriefing ends.

Steve freezes, his mind running through options and finding no solutions; the showers are communal. In twenty minutes they have to take a Quinjet to the White House and see the president, but they can’t go like this, covered in weirdly organic robot parts, blood and sweat. If he showers with Bruce and Tony, they’ll definitely know and if he showers with Clint it will seems suspicious.

The team rises from their chairs, which skid across the floor in their haste, but Steve isn’t getting up.

“You coming, Cap?” Tony asks, turning around in the middle of a stretch.

Steve meets his eyes, and even though he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to think that about his teammates, flashes of newspaper articles and incidents happening to the neighborhood omegas flash through his mind, and he can’t. He can’t shower with Tony and Bruce, they’re alphas, and no omega would pose themselves so vulnerably by taking a shower with them.

But he gets up, and starts walking, intentionally letting them walk ahead. He doesn’t know what to do. Then a small delicate hand grips the crook of his elbow, and he startles. Natasha is holding onto him with a blank face, and she slows them down even further, suddenly taking a right and losing the two other alphas. They silently walk through a boiler room, and by the end they reach a door. Scent-neutralizing lamps are hanging in front of it, and Natasha pulls out a key, unlocking the door. It’s a communal shower, with big curtains creating separate stalls, creating illusions of privacy.

“Nobody will come in here,” Natasha says, letting go of Steve’s arm and walking over to one of the showers.

“Natasha – “

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Natasha interrupts. “I don’t ask you, you don’t ask me, and neither of us say anything to the others. Deal?”

Steve nods, sighing with relief. He steps into a stall and undresses, letting the cold water hit his neck and slide down his back. As the water washes the evidence of their battle away, a scent becomes stronger and Steve realizes that it’s Natasha. It primarily smells chemical, almost bitter, and a minute after he realizes that Natasha must have been wearing scent-neutralizers all this time. He’s glad she didn’t let him ask. He has a feeling the truth would’ve been far more gruesome than what he has believed so far.

\----

Steve eventually lets her help him take the uniform off when he’s having trouble, lets her slide the zipper down his back and bare the flushed skin underneath. She eventually lets him wash her back with scent-neutralizers, a tough spot to reach even for someone as acrobatic as her, when she’s feeling particularly exhausted.

\----

Steve didn’t want to be bred by Bucky when they’d been young. The reason seems so far away and ridiculous now; he regrets it. Regrets that Bucky wasn’t his first.

Steve regrets a lot of things.

\----

“I just don’t get why you need to act that way every single time you see omegas,” Steve growls as he pulls off his helmet, and puts it on the table in the Quinjet. They just did a conference in Aleppo, which had gone well, that is until Tony decided to open his trap and ask one of the reporters a question that was not his to ask. Steve gets that Tony was trying to be charming, trying to show that he cared about other people, but the omega reporter had looked shocked and then ashamed at his statement, before she flushed, her eyes quickly scanning the room as she ignored his question and coolly ask him another of her own.

“And how exactly do I act?” Tony takes the bait, walking further into the Quinjet and dramatically doing a twirl to face Steve. “You know, being an omega isn’t a taboo anymore, we can talk freely to them now.”

“There’s freely and then there’s just downright obnoxious,” answers Steve. “There’s grabbing the opportunity to have a conversation like two equals, and then there’s indulging in downright demeaning behavior.”

“I didn’t ‘indulge in demeaning behavior’.” Tony bites back.

“You asked a stranger if they had pups in the oven at a live press conference.”

“That’s the way omegas usually are!” Tony argues back, as they enter the SHIELD-base. “That’s what they like to talk about!”

“Oh, alright, and what about sterile omegas? Trans omegas?” Steve asks. “She was at work, and you didn’t need to bring her designation into a professional dialogue.”

“I’ve never said any such thing to either!” Tony claims but it sounds weak. “And no one ever minded me asking them questions like that.” Steve scoffed.

“That’s because they feel like they can’t ask you to step off!” When Tony pales at that Steve can’t find it in himself to care right then.

“I wouldn’t – “ Tony begins.

“What you would or wouldn’t do is frankly irrelevant,” Steve interrupts. “They don’t know what you would do if you became insulted by their telling you off.”

Tony’s lips thin. “And you’re just the right person to speak up for them, huh?”

Steve doesn’t reply to that.

\----

The first time Steve realized he seriously couldn’t pass as a beta anymore, was when his pheromones set off the patriarch of a prominent family. The wealthy male alpha propositioned Steve after a show in Birmingham, right in front of his kids who thankfully didn’t get what was going on, his beta wife catching a word with some of her long-missed friends. His heat had been coming up, and even though Steve had sprayed himself with scent-neutralizers and alpha pheromone-smelling cologne, something had still made the alpha want to invite Steve back to his house, maybe have a little fun in the bedroom with his wife. Apparently the guy didn’t even know that Steve was in fact an omega.

So rather than the showgirls making the choice for him, Steve gets to decides who’s going to help him through his first heat. In the end he asks Yasmin, a Filipino alpha with a thick accent and who wears white powder and a blond wig during shows, to knot him with a rubber during his heat. She’s an outsider, and got the job through connections; he figures that if he mates with her, the aftermath won’t be too bad. Afterwards, she lie on top of him after, the knot locking them together, comparing omegas to roses. Beautiful, lush, their faces closed, but the most endearing luring odor.

\----

It shouldn’t have happened, but it does.

They’re doing a debriefing after giant bugs scaling Trump Tower in Canada, and Hill – an alpha – walks up behind Steve and puts new night-goggles on his side. Her sleeve slides against his bare arm, and he feels himself bodily flinch away from her. The movement is so abrupt it shakes the whole table, and when Steve looks up, the Avengers are intently watching him.

”Is there a problem, Captain?” she sharply asks him.

They think he’s an alpha, and alphas aren’t afraid of each other like that.

”Just- took me by surprise, is all,” he mutters and takes the equipment. ”Reflexes. Sorry.”

\-----

Steve getting away with only touching alphas through mere handshakes and back claps, could only last so long though. One day while fighting, a newly animated statue scales the tower he’s on, solely to knock his legs out from  under him. He feels the pain of his femur breaking and he stumbles down onto his side with a strangled yell. The statue is swinging at him again, and he rolls to the side, jumps up on his good leg and looks up. About six statues of varying dead presidents are surrounding him, and he calls for backup as he puts the shield on the tipping point of the building. He jumps on it, and sets off. He skates down the wall of the glass building, his legs vibrating and shaking with every small bump. When he nears the pavement, where Natasha is getting surrounded as well, he jumps with the shield, takes in his hands and bowls into the mass of statues like a wrecking ball.

Natasha nods at him as she rises up from her defensive posture. Her face is sweaty and her makeup smudged as Steve stands up besides her on one leg, trying to quickly figure out what they’re going to do. Where the hell is their air support?

Later, he has messed his leg up so much that the bone has started splintering on both sides. Iron Man flies him to the medical bay in the Tower, and it’s not so bad. The armor conceals the smell and pheromones of the alpha, and most of the (nurse) staff at the Medical Bay is made up of omegas. Something about a movement in the 70’s, the differánce-movement, a supposed-to-be advocacy of omegas rights, which ended up excluding people of color. Point of their movement was to find strength in the role of an omega, that the nurturer in omegas made them want to be nurses, kindergarten teachers and social- and health assistants. It just ended up re-constructing omega stereotypes, but it did give the opportunity for a lot of omegas to educate themselves in the healthcare industry instead of staying at home all day.

Steve’s eyes are both already swelled up because they’re healing at an enhanced speed, so he can’t really see anything, but he can smell it when the usual chief physician, Dr. Helen Cho, lets an alpha novice come in with her- lets him come near to Steve. He smells him, and he automatically kicks out, veering to the side.

“Captain,” Dr. Cho reprimands, but he’s already off the bed, stumbling blindly away.

After having tried to calm him down for a while, she calls for reinforcements; he hears Iron Man march into the clinic room.

Then there’s the growl of Thor – asking Tony to step aside.

In slow movements the god nears him, and Steve can’t help but feel mildly comforted by his  scent . He smells so neutral, so much like a beta, that Steve can calm himself slightly. Steve can’t see the flash of red from the alien’s cape, so he assumes the alien has already showered and changed his clothes.

“Steven,” Thor calls out. “Come here. I will guard you while you rest.”

Steve looks around, and can only see the people around him as shadowy figures. Thor reaches out for him, and Steve lets himself be led back to the bed.

Dr. Cho resumes her work while she narrates her work to the alpha novice from across the room. Steve turns his face away as they reset the bone and start healing the fractures. He presses his face into Thor’s skin, tries to overwhelm his senses with the neutral smell of him.

\----

When his session with Dr. Cho has finished, Iron Man shows up, again, in his wing. He’s out of his armor and he walks in there while Steve is resting there all alone.

“Is it true what Thor says?” Tony asks immediately, for once not beating around the bush with his quips and blabber. “You really have a problem interacting closely with other alphas?”

Steve turns his head and glares at him. “Go away, Junior.”

The nickname, Junior, became a thing when Stark insisted that if Bruce was Dr. Banner, then Stark should be a professor as well. But since Stark is also an old friend’s son, and balked at the formality of the title, Steve has taken to calling him Junior instead. It drives Stark nuts.

“How about answering the question,” Stark urges and Steve just gets so mad; alphas are so fucking  _ invasive _ , so disrespectful, just do whatever they –

“How about you come here and make me?” Steve snaps, sitting up.

Immediately he sees Natasha dart out of the shadows, and shove Stark towards the exit.

\----

Steve moves to DC after that. He just wants to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Esthercloyse for her brilliant betaing, and making my shit make sense.   
> Hope you'll enjoy!

He hates being an omega. Not because there’s anything to be ashamed of in his gender, but because his identity as an omega has been so suppressed over the years that the awareness of his gender identity feels like suffocation. He’s boiling inside with all of this fear of  _ everything _ . There’s no lush thing about his lips, there are only thorns, his face isn’t open because he’s always edgy and wide awake; if his petals were his pheromones they’d be scattered all over the floor in tatters. His eyes aren’t flower bottoms, there’s nothing here for the bees to come for. He doesn’t want his feet sunk into the ground, not being able to walk around, only being able to be looked at. He wants to fly. He wants to be free.

\----

Steve doesn’t know what makes him befriend Sam. It’s probably because Steve loves the sound of his voice; loves listening to him, the timbre of his voice or the gentle tranquility he exudes. He talks about Harlem, back in his youth, and his father, a politician, killed on accident and how the media made it about black-on-black crime. He talks about his five nieces and three nephews, their obsession with Frozen and Dr. McStuffin, his mother’s peach and mango pie, his older brother’s bald head and his sister’s scarred feet. The way he talks about his friends, how he normalizes friendships with both female and male omegas, the way that he sees it, not to develop romantic or sexual feelings, if there is no chemistry or consent, but relationships in general. Sam doesn’t know Steve’s an omega, and still he makes it clear he views omegas equally. And maybe Steve should’ve learned about trust through his teammates, through his actual alpha; after all, they all had his life in their hands in some way every other day, but when Steve meets Sam… It’s not like it becomes easy, and Steve isn’t magically cured, but through lunch dates, long jogging routes, and picking a birthday present for Sam’s youngest niece, the burden of constant anxiety might’ve become just a little bit lighter.

\----

When Steve wakes up in the hospital after the Helicarriers have been destroyed, he’s missed his daily dose of suppressants for five days. His thighs are sore and he’s leaking into a hospital issue sanitary pad. Both of his wrists are hooked to IV’s, and scent-neutralizers are set up all around him to kill the scent of his mating pheromones. But even those aren’t helping enough, because before he knows it, Sam is sitting on his right, producing protective alpha pheromones in waves. He intentionally hasn’t changed his shirt so the scent in the room remains strong, and Steve groans; Sam knows. The whole hospital must know, their patients, if not also the media.

And somehow, even though his big, ugly secret is out and everything he has always feared has become, to some extent, true, he doesn’t think or even worry about it at all.

He’s going to get the fuck out of here and look for Bucky

Because sure, he’s a supposed to be genius tactician and strategic mastermind, but he’s also really reckless and really, really hard to kill. He’s a proud man, yes, and he’s a lonely man, but most of all, he is an angry man.

\-----

There are some pros and cons about being on a manhunt in the middle of your heat. The cons are that you can’t walk through a crowded area without causing trouble, that you’re constantly dripping and need to wear pads all the time. The fever, the dizziness, the turned heads, and well, just about every alpha that has enough guts cat-calling him or asking him if he’s mad because he’s on his heat.

There are pros though. His serum-enhanced pheromones apparently affect people in funny ways, making them overproduce either adrenaline or endorphins and all in all people are either very excited or compliant, even betas. His senses are sharper, his feelings muted and his thinking is more to the point than ever.  

\----

Here’s the truth: It’s hard. Alright? It’s not easy crossing crowds, making all heads turn towards himself. It’s not easy making Sam start his rut far too soon- they’re adults about it, can sleep in the same room without having too many fights- but eventually Steve figures it’s not worth it. His heat cycle is messed up, really badly; it can go on for three weeks at a time, and then disappear for a week and then start all over again.  

In the end Steve decides that they’re going back to the States, and Sam asks him if he’s sure (Subtly asking if it’s him, their opposite sex, or their attraction, which has put a stop to the manhunt. Steve not so subtly lets him know that Sam has nothing to do with it).

At night he’s curled up in a ball tightly, his stomach clenching, his crotch and hole throbbing. It feels almost painful, and he can’t help but let out a distressed sound in the still night. Logically he knows Bucky has more than enough reasons to not be here, but somewhere deep down Steve still feels betrayed by his absence; he was Steve’s alpha, bond or no, and he should be there to help Steve through his heats.

Steve begins grinding his teeth, and his eyes water involuntarily. Why did it have to be so goddamn hard to be alone, once you knew you shouldn’t have to be? Stifling another pained cry, he rolls over, pushing his head into the pillow in rage tinted sorrow.

He falls asleep upset and he wakes up because he’s aroused and hot; the sheets sticking to his sweaty form. At first, he feels almost angry about it, because really heat? Really? He can’t even sleep now, after having masturbated two times before bed?

But then he realizes the warmth doesn’t come from himself, but from something behind him. He immediately throws an elbow, and tries to roll out of bed. His elbow is stopped at the last second by a cold hand, and a leg around his waist stops him from rolling away. As soon as he identifies the texture of the hand holding his elbow as metal, he stills and takes a deep breath.

Yes. Steve knows this man. The scent has changed slightly, become less musky and more earthy, but he knows him all the same. He bares his neck, and the Winter Soldier inhales deeply behind him, before reaching up with his flesh hand for his throat. It rubs at Steve’s scent glands, and Steve groans as the scent overwhelms them both, his pheromones pouring out even quicker. Bucky inhales sharply, and buries his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck, his metal hand moving from Steve’s elbow to his waist.

“You’re in pain,” Bucky hoarsely whispers. “I’m sorry. I should’ve come sooner.”

Steve closes his eyes and forces himself to say: “Don’t be here because you feel obligated. I can find an alpha anytime.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re too stubborn to go find somebody else.”

Steve pulls away, staring back at Bucky in the darkness, his heart is racing and he doesn’t know if it’s from excitement or anger now. “Leave, if you don’t actually want to be here.”

Besides, Bucky’s cock feels soft despite Steve being mid- heat.

Who knows if he’s even still able to want Steve anymore after everything he’s been through.

Bucky opens his mouth and looks at Steve like he’s a riddle. Finally, he looks down, letting his hair curtain his face. “I want to be here.”

Steve suspiciously measures him, though he can feel his body trying to start a rebellion on him, now that it has sensed a suitable mate so close by.

Finally Steve turns his body toward Bucky’s. Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s hip, and pulls him closer. Someone suddenly raps on the door.

“Who the Hell is in there? I can smell someone!” Sam sneers outside and Bucky instinctually growls in return.

Sam proceeds to bang on the door. “Steve!”

“Sam, it’s okay,” Steve calls out. “It’s… It’s Bucky. He’s going to help me through my heat.”

“Oh,” Sam says, not sounding relieved at all. “Alright…. Shout if you need me. I guess I’ll go extend our stay then.”

“Alright,” Steve says, and as he hears Sam walk away, he calls out: “Thanks, Sam!”

“No problem, Steve.” He grouses back.

They wait for a minute, listening to Sam’s footsteps fading away as he walks further down the hall.

“Who’s he?” Bucky sniffs more than says. Steve can tell that Sam has intentionally flared up his pheromone output to challenge Bucky’s. It’s not something Sam does to throw his weight around; or rather that’s actually exactly what he does, but not to be an asshole; it’s solely to keep other alphas off Steve’s back.

Suddenly Steve feels oddly protective of Sam. He doesn’t care that Sam is an alpha; he’s Steve’s friend and if Bucky thinks he can come in here and question Steve about his friends or even his romantic relationships, then he should’ve shown up months ago and even then he wouldn’t have the right to –

“Hey, hey, hey, I don’t mind,” Bucky hushes, rubbing Steve’s ribs in a soothing fashion. “I’m glad he’s looking out for you.”

“I also look out for him,” Steve growls.

“Yeah, I know, you’re an independent omega who don’t need no alpha.”

“Y’a damn right,” Steve says, slightly aggressive, still expecting a fight from Bucky somewhere.

Bucky starts giggling.

Steve jabs him with in the ribs and this time Bucky lets him. That sets Bucky laughing outright.

“Where the Hell have you been?” Steve asks. “I was worried sick about you.” Shifting around,

“Here and there,” Bucky vaguely replies. “Nowhere. Trying to decide if I was going to avenge myself or settle down.”

“What did it end up with?”

“A mix. I deleted all the research of my programming, killed the people who had the knowledge in their heads, destroyed all the chairs. Went to Russia, destroyed the Red Room. Settled down in Romania a bit, trying to get my memories back. I considered going after HYDRA bases but – “ He shrugs. “Seems like you and that guy – “

“Sam.”

“Samuel Wilson, born 1985, served two tours – “

“Alright, potato-face, I get it.”

“Seems like the two of you were busy enough making HYDRA feel your wrath, for it to be necessary for me to step in.” A little more curious, Bucky asks: “Is it like being with the Commandos again?”

Steve shrugs. “Not really,” he says. “Sam is a different person and has different capabilities. But he feels like home. Like they did.”

Bucky mulls that over for a few minutes, before he questioningly skims a hand down the back of Steve’s thigh. Steve inhales sharply, before he slides his legs apart slightly, and Bucky rolls on top of him in one motion. Steve looks up at his alpha, feeling a lump form in his throat.

“Relax,” Bucky whispers, gliding his hands down Steve’s shoulders. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

“You’re not hard.” Steve can’t help but gasp.

Bucky kisses his neck.

“I need a knot, Bucky,” Steve reminds him, slightly frantic. He’s been waiting so long and his cycle has been acting up so much recently, he can’t settle for anything less right now.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky whispers, before his hands slip down Steve’s chest, his mouth on Steve’s neck making Steve’s toes curl. He sighs as Bucky licks at his scent glands, biting them gingerly. Steve can smell his own scent unfold in the room, and surprisingly enough, a harsher more musky smell starts to spread as well. Not at Steve’s volume, but becoming stronger as they lay there.

Steve twitches, his hips, thrusting briefly as Bucky circles his nipples with his thumbs. Steve’s thighs start to clench, the teasing pleasure spreading warmth through his body in anticipation. Bucky rubs them, and Steve moans softly and then a bit louder as Bucky applies pressure with his nails.

Bucky’s mouth travels downwards, and then replaces his mouth with his hands, the alpha’s scent glands rubbing against Steve’s neck and his tongue twirling Steve’s nipples, sucking them and ultimately biting them, which makes Steve yelp, and Bucky pull back in surprise.

Steve reassuringly puts his hand on the back of Bucky’s head and pushes him back toward his chest. Once again relaxed, Bucky continues his assault on the omega, and Steve suddenly realizes what Bucky is doing.

Steve’s been used to ignoring the need and lust for so long, that his body’s been slow to open up. Even now, mid-heat, he doesn’t think that even two of Bucky’s fingers could fit inside himself. Still, Steve tries to grind against Bucky with a whine, his hips shaking as they chase their pleasure, his hands tightening around Bucky’s head.

He encircles Bucky’s waist with his legs, and Bucky growls slightly. He closes his front teeth around a nipple and sucks, Steve mewls, feeling wetness leak out of him in a sudden rush, and shudders harder.

Bucky lets go of Steve’s nipples, but lets his hand stay around Steve’s neck. Not in a show of force, just to be reassuring.

Bucky licks the sweat pooled in the ridges of Steve’s abs, before he drags his tongue down to Steve’s hard cock. The motion is teasing and enough to make Steve whine with need, but Bucky foregoes it and lets go of Steve’s neck to spread his ass cheeks apart. Steve widens his eyes, staring down, knowing what is coming but still not quite able to believe it, right until Bucky lets his tongue slide right into Steve’s wet hole. Steve makes a sound in-between a whimper and a whine, and it’s too much, Steve’s been aching for so long.

Bucky steps up his game to the level of Steve’s need, and he makes his tongue hard and stiff as he thrusts it in and out of Steve’s hole, every time bringing out more of the omega’s natural lubricant. Steve’s hole feels red and aching, and fire rages on inside his belly. Something almost seems to click within himself, and Steve’s eyes water as the need of a very postponed mating catches up to him.

“Bucky,” he cries out. “Bucky, Bucky, I need you- now.”

Bucky doesn’t answer, before Steve makes a sound of pure distress and Bucky pulls out his tongue, shushing Steve as he pushes two fingers into his mate. Steve tries to push back onto the fingers, because they’re not enough, but Bucky holds him back, kissing Steve’s cock and the inside of his thighs, and Steve growls.

“Fuck me,” Steve snaps. “Fuck me, come  _ on _ .”

“Wait.”

“I’ve waited long enough,” Steve growls, his own hand crawling down to join Bucky’s and suddenly he’s flipped onto his stomach. He huffs in satisfaction as Bucky pushes his legs completely together, and lets Steve’s arms rest besides his torso. Bucky puts a pillow underneath Steve’s face, and then straddles him from behind.

“Even with sex, you want pain to be involved,” Bucky whispers, and Steve realizes that Bucky’s scent has finally overcome Steve’s. He moans encouragingly, and Bucky spreads his cheeks. Steve feels the hot, rock hard head of Bucky’s cock push against his hole. Bucky slides in, only having to take a break two times, before he’s buried down to his balls.

“Just give me your knot,” Steve cries. “I’ve waited, I’ve waited,  _ please _ just, give me, give me your knot,  _ now _ –“

Sensing Steve’s distress, Bucky immediately starts thrusting into him, his growls and grunts deep as he takes Steve as roughly and quickly as possible.

And, for Steve, it’s like there’s been a longing twinge inside of him for so long, making it impossible for him to feel at home in his body, making it impossible to really catch his breath and ever feel full or content. And finally, that longing bursts into fulfillment, satisfaction, pleasure, and he whines and cries until Bucky’s knot starts swelling. Steve’s arms curl up around his shoulders as Bucky slows down his thrusts a bit, as he tries to force his knot inside. Steve claws at the bed sheets, and Bucky’s hands clamp down on Steve’s biceps, holding him down as he finally forces his knot inside- locking them together.

Steve shouts, coming hotly against the bed. His vision goes gray, and he starts shaking, getting lost in the orgasm washing over his body.

When he blinks his eyes open, Bucky has rolled them onto their sides, and is caressing Steve with both his hands- metal and flesh. They’re touching him all over, and Steve realizes that he’s sobbing.

“It’s okay,” Bucky whispers. “You’re fine. You did so well, my sweet omega, so good for me.”

Steve reaches out, and Bucky takes his hand, resting it against Steve’s chest. Steve is shaking almost violently, his body feel like a paradox; he’s wet, dry, hot, and cold all at the same time.

Bucky squirms a bit and Steve moans, shivering deeply as the alpha’s knot moves inside himself. Bucky enfolds Steve’s body with his own, and like that, satiated and held close by his mate, Steve falls asleep.

\----

He wakes because someone is poking him.

He grunts.

Something cold and hard keeps poking him.

Steve swipes at the thing, and for a second or two it leaves him alone, then comes back with vengeance.

“What is it,” Steve whines.

“You need to eat.”

Steve hums, his eyes sliding shut again.

Bucky keeps poking him with his metal fingers.

“Go ‘way,” Steve groans.

“That’s the idea,” Bucky whispers and Steve doesn’t know what he means, until he puts his hand on Steve’s hip and slowly pulls out. Steve wails exaggeratedly for most of it, and Bucky pats him soothingly, before soundlessly getting up. Steve doesn’t notice him dress, but Bucky says he’ll be back in ten minutes.

When Steve wakes up, a snake of need has started choking his insides again. He drains one large bottle of water, and eats crackers before he pointedly pushes the plates aside and mounts Bucky.

“Hello there,” Bucky greets with a blank face.

“Is this okay?” Steve asks, sliding his hand down Bucky’s chest.

“No, I wanna be on top,” Bucky huskily exhales.

Steve obediently rolls over. “Want me on my stomach or my back?”

“On your stomach,” Bucky instructs. He waits until Steve has followed his directions before  he pulls up his omega’s hips.

“Let’s go slow this time, yeah?” Bucky suggests.

“Sure.”

\----

They fuck, they shower, they eat, and, eventually, they sleep. At some point they fuck less and eat more. The typhoon that had been Steve’s heat diminishes from a heavy rain to a steady drizzle. Bucky is stable, keeps Steve from falling apart, fulfills Steve’s needs as long as they don’t overwhelm his own. He fills Steve’s days with contentment and satisfaction. The heavy grief, which has made Steve’s vision hazy for so long, becomes an aching nostalgia.

The last evening, they share a meal- pizza with mozzarella and cherry tomatoes- and watch a dumb TV show. Bucky goes down to pay for the room fee, which comes when you have a heat in a hotel. While he waits, Steve drowns his pizza in pesto sauce.

But Bucky never comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a series.


End file.
